


Bruised Thighs

by dreyars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goshiki was dangerous. He didn't even know what he was doing, and yet he had been teasing Tendou all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Thighs

Oh Goshiki.  Did he even know how dangerous he was?

Tendou wasn’t sure if Goshiki even _realized_ what he had been doing all throughout practice.  Or all day really.  Tendou had noticed right away that Goshiki wore his more fitted pair of pants that morning when they met up before class. He also admired the fact that Goshiki forgot his tie that day, leaving his collar open and his throat available for Tendou’s viewing pleasure. He’d been tempted all day by Goshiki’s soft skin, but he knew his little boyfriend didn’t like to do things like that during the school day. It was still difficult to control himself when they met up during lunch though, but he did his best to not let Goshiki know what he was thinking.

Tendou always liked Goshiki’s skin.  Smooth and pale all over, no birthmarks or moles and Tendou has yet to see him with a spot of acne on his face. He would be perfectly flawless if it wasn’t for that bruise on the inside of his thigh.

Tendou felt his skin heat up as he remembered the night he gave Goshiki that bruise.  Despite being so fair, it took a lot for him to actually bruise, so Tendou always had fun giving him hickeys in places no one would ever see. 

That one on his inner thigh though.

Tendou could almost see it when Goshiki leaned forward to stretch at the beginning of practice, and it was clearly visible when he went down on one knee to tie his shoe.  Tendou found himself licking his lips at the sight of the soft purple bruise against Goshiki’s soft skin. 

But he kind of wished Goshiki would go ahead and close his legs so no one else would notice the sight that was now meant for his eyes only.

The rest of practice wasn’t any easier.  Tendou wasn’t sure what Goshiki had done to himself to make him so positively tantalizing even when his practice clothes were covered in sweat.  But god how he couldn’t wait for the end of practice to roll around so he could take Goshiki back to the dorms.

He probably wouldn’t even give Goshiki the chance to change clothes before taking him by the hand and pulling him up to his room.  Tendou’s roommate had left for the weekend….something about a baseball team training camp or some other activity Tendou couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to.

Regardless, it meant that his tiny room would be completely vacant for any of the lewd activities that had been trailing through his mind all day.

It was surprisingly easy to get Goshiki to come back to his dorm with him.  Of course it was. All Tendou had to do was ask if Goshiki wanted to study with him that afternoon, and as predicted, Goshiki readily agreed.  He was so simple sometimes, so easy to figure out.  But Goshiki could really make Tendou do whatever he wanted, if he wanted.

Not like Tendou would ever let him know that Goshiki had him wrapped around his finger.

They had been dating for a while now.  A few months at least.  Despite that, Goshiki still called him senpai when he sought Tendou’s approval, and he smiled like an angel whenever Tendou called him by his first name.

Today was no different. 

As soon as Tendou clicked the door shut and locked the door, he called his name.  Goshiki always seemed so easily startled at first when he heard his name fall like honey from Tendou’s lips, but he also was ready to turn around with the most innocent look on his face and singsong ‘yes, Satori?’ A phrase that almost always made his heart stop.

“You know I didn’t ask you over to study, right, Tsutomu?’

Goshiki smile faltered a bit in confusion, but it quickly recovered as he observed Tendou still standing by the door. “You didn’t? Well that’s okay, we haven’t really got to spend any time together this week due to all of our tests and practice and stuff.”

“You’re right, Tsutomu. We haven’t.”  Tendou took a step closer, dropping his bag on the floor by his bed. “What should we do about that?”

“Uhm, we could watch a movie? Or play a game?” Goshiki gave Tendou a bright eyed smile as his boyfriend stepped into his personal space and placed a hand on his hip.  “Unless you were thinking about something else?”

“You’ve been teasing me all day.”

“No? I didn’t mean to, Satori, I swear.”

“I’m not mad, Tsu. Just want you.” Tendou traced a finger from Goshiki’s ear to his chin, tipping his head up to steal a quick kiss. “Is that okay?”

“I mean, I’m still a little sweaty from practice, but if that’s okay, then I want to, too.”

Tendou grinned before dipping his head down again, catching his boyfriend’s lips as his hands move from Goshiki’s hips to his ass.  Goshiki lets out a small gasp of surprise, opening his mouth to allow Tendou to deepen the kiss.

Tendou pulled away when Goshiki lifted his hands to his shoulders, trying to pull the taller boy in closer.  Goshiki let out a whine of disappointment, but the shy smile never faltered on his face as Tendou gestured towards the bed.

Goshiki crawled in on his knees, giving Tendou the perfect opportunity to grab him by his shorts and pull both them and his underwear away. Tendou grabbed him by his waist as he yelped in surprise, preventing Goshiki from face planting on the bed as his legs came out from under him as the fabric was yanked away.

Goshiki looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow as he watched Tendou peel off his own practice shirt before crawling in behind him. 

“I told you that you’d been teasing me all day, babe.”  Tendou ran a hand over Goshiki’s now bare hip before flipping him over and pulling him into his lap. Tendou pulled Goshiki’s shirt aside, exposing the soft skin of his shoulder.  He dragged his teeth down Goshiki’s neck and felt the boy shiver against his mouth.  “I don’t think I can go slow tonight.”

Goshiki nodded so enthusiastically that Tendou was concerned his head would pop off.  “That’s what I want too.”

Tendou grinned as he wrapped his arms around Goshiki’s waist, pulling him close enough that he could feel the rapid beating of the boy’s heart, even through the thin cotton of his practice shirt.  Goshiki already had his fingers in Tendou’s hair, tugging at it softly as he directed Tendou’s mouth to the juncture of his neck and jaw. Tendou indulged him, pressing his tongue against the boy’s pulse as Goshiki melted against him.

Tendou rubbed his thumbs across Goshiki’s lower back as he held him in place.  Goshiki was already squirming as he tried to press closer to Tendou’s body, reactive as always to the simplest of treatment.  Goshiki was always so responsive in these moments, as if every small touch shot lightning bolts down his spine.  Tendou liked it that way though, because it was so easy to tell what Goshiki liked.

Tendou ran his hands underneath Goshiki’s shirt, scratching his nails over his shoulders.  Goshiki sighed at the touch, a sweet smile gracing his lips as he kissed along the side of Tendou’s face.

Tendou mouthed over the fabric of Goshiki’s shirt, pressing the flat of his tongue against the boy’s erect nipple.  Goshiki tightened his fingers in Tendou’s hair and whimpered, not sure if he should press closer into the touch or pull away.

Tendou gripped Goshiki’s ass with both hands, kneading the cheeks under his large palms until the boy started moaning into his ear.  His hips shook as he tried to decide whether to press his bottom back into Tendou’s hands or to rub his cock against Tendou’s stomach.

Tendou’s grin widened with every noise and movement Goshiki made.  His boyfriend was just _so_ responsive, and it was all because of him.

“Tsutomu, back up and take your shirt off.”

Goshiki scrambled off of Tendou’s lap, nearly getting tangled up in his own limbs as he pulled his shirt over his head.  Tendou laughed at Goshiki’s hair, now sticking up in all different directions. Goshiki tried to pat it back down, but gave up as Tendou fluffed it up again by running his fingers through it.  He started to reclaim his position on Tendou’s lap, but his boyfriend had other plans.

By pushing Goshiki down onto his back, Tendou was able to reach over him and grab their usual supplies from behind his pillow.   Goshiki positively wiggled in anticipation, shaking his hips as he waited for Tendou to place himself between his legs.

Tendou planted a hand on either side of Goshiki’s head, bending his elbows to place a kiss on Goshiki’s forehead. His mouth didn’t stay there for long, kissing down his nose, conveniently missing Goshiki’s mouth in favor of sucking a hickey on his shoulder.  The younger of the two whined in disappointment as Tendou stood up, leaving him alone on the bed.  The noise quickly turned into one of anticipation as Goshiki watched Tendou peel off his own practice shorts (but it’s not like they had been hiding much at that point anyway).

When Tendou returned to the bed, Goshiki was already on his knees, leaning forward to kiss Tendou’s hip and take his cock into his mouth.  Despite the tempting face Goshiki was showing him, Tendou stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

Goshiki’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he tried to press forward despite Tendou’s strong grip. “What’s wrong, Satori?”

“I’d rather just skip to the main event.  If that’s alright with you, beautiful?”

Goshiki agreed as he leaned up to throw his arms around Tendou’s neck, enthusiastically pressing his mouth against Tendou’s lips.  Tendou felt Goshiki’s thighs shake as he picked him up, scooting them both back onto Tendou’s small dorm bed.

Tendou laid Goshiki down, making sure his disheveled hair landed right in the center of his pillows. Goshiki sighed once more, stretching his arms above his head as he pulled Tendou in with his legs.  Goshiki’s sigh turned into a yawn that he tried to muffle with his hands.

Tendou grinned as he pulled a hand away from Goshiki’s face and kissed his knuckles. “Tired?”

Goshiki quickly nodded in apology, and Tendou knew the back of his hair would be sticking up later from the static. “I’m okay! It’s just been a long week…”

“I know, babe.” Tendou nipped his teeth along Goshiki’s neck, reveling in the laugh he felt vibrate against his lips.  “After this, why don’t we take a nap together, too?”

Goshiki’s answering smile was shy and sweet, as if they hadn’t spent more than one evening in the same bed.  But, his response was positive none-the-less. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Tendou pressed his lips against Goshiki’s neck one more time, appreciating the red marks that would most likely fade by morning before sitting up. He stuck a hand out, waiting for Goshiki to hand him the silently requested item. 

Goshiki patted his hands along the sheets until he found the small bottle.  He spread his legs a little wider as he handed it to Tendou, watching with wide eyes as his boyfriend popped it open and spread the lube across his fingers.

Tendou waited until Goshiki gave him the go ahead before slipping his first finger inside.  He watched as Goshiki’s scrunched his face up, moaning with his lips pressed tight together.  He knew he wasn’t hurting the younger boy by the way Goshiki pressed down against his hand, trying to take Tendou’s long finger deeper.  And the silenced moan was simply a remnant of the first time they had sex together, when Tendou was still concerned about the noise the two would make if Goshiki didn’t try to hold himself back.

Tendou knew he would open himself back up later, letting his moans slip uninhibited between soft lips.

But for now, Tendou tried to still Goshiki’s hips just the slightest bit by using his free hand to hold his slender leg over his shoulder.  Tendou was always amazed at how much enthusiasm Goshiki put into every aspect of his life, including the constant movement of his body when Tendou was touching him.  He used to make Goshiki sit still, to hold him down until he was properly prepared.  Tendou wouldn’t admit it, but he used to worry that Goshiki would somehow end up hurting himself in his erratic movements.  But now, he just let him squirm.  He quickly learned that the movements Goshiki made with his hips and legs and head never meant that he was uncomfortable, rather that he was feeling so good he couldn’t just lay still.

Oh well, Tendou thought.  As long as what he was doing made him feel good.

Today, despite being tired, Goshiki never stilled the entire time Tendou was stretching him open.  That was all well and good though, because it just confirmed that he wanted this just as much as Tendou. 

When he was almost fully prepared, Tendou lifted Goshiki’s leg a little higher, bringing the bruise that had been taunting him during practice closer to his mouth.  Beside it, Tendou left a second mark on Goshiki’s skin, still salty with sweat from practice.  Goshiki would complain about it later, but he would still blush when Tendou told him it was merely inspiration for a later date.

Goshiki’s entire body shook as Tendou released the sensitive skin on his thigh with a wet pop, before curling his fingers up to hit that spot he had sought out so many times before.

“Oh, Tsutomu, you’re already so relaxed.” Tendou pressed his fingers in a few more times before withdrawing them. “I wonder why that might be.”

Goshiki turned red as he stuttered out a sheepish response. “It’s been a long, _stressful_ week.”

“That’s fine, babe. But if you told me, I might have been able to help you out.” Tendou winked as Goshiki covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.  The shyness didn’t last long however, because Tendou had starting rubbing the head of his cock against Goshiki’s hole to get his attention.

Goshiki frowned, sticking his lower lip out into a pout as he reached behind Tendou’s pillow to find their box of condoms. Tendou chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the pout away before removing one of the foil squares an opening it.  He would’ve apologized for nearly forgetting, but as soon as Goshiki heard the package open, he had already returned to his normal, bubbly self.

Once he had rolled the condom on, Tendou pulled Goshiki’s leg back onto his shoulder. Tendou rubbed his boyfriend’s shin as Goshiki reached down to line his cock up with his hole.

“Babe, you forgot to shave this week.”

Goshiki frowned, obviously irritated this time. “Do you want to do this or not?”

Tendou quickly replaced that frown with a closed-eye gasp as he bucked his hips forward, the head of his cock pushing inside.  Goshiki groaned as he reached up to claw lines on Tendou’s shoulders, stubbornly refusing to press up into Tendou’s thrusts as he tried to ease himself inside.

Slightly worried that Goshiki was actually angry at him, Tendou asked if he was okay.

“I’m fine,” Goshiki gasped as he finally let his hips roll up. “Just next time you complain about my legs, you have to help me shave them.”

“Sounds good to me.” Tendou leaned over, catching one of Goshiki’s lips between his teeth as his hips pressed flush against Goshiki’s ass. His little boyfriend was now essentially bent in half, one of his legs thrown over Tendou’s shoulder, the other pressing into his back in encouragement. 

The way Goshiki was wrapped around him prevented him from pulling all the way back out, but he was still able to pull his hips just far enough out that he could pull a long groan of satisfaction out of Goshiki’s throat as he pushed back in.  Tendou quickly picked up the speed to one he knew they could both handle in this position as he let Goshiki’s leg fall back around his hips.

Tendou pressed their chests together as their hips slapped together, their new sweat mixing with the old from practice.  He knew they’d both need a shower later, but for now, he could only concentrate on the slide of their chests as they rubbed together and the sweet drag of his cock inside of Goshiki.

Goshiki dug his heels into Tendou’s lower back, the slight discomfort urging Tendou to speed up his thrusts as Goshiki got closer.  He reluctantly loosened Goshiki’s arms from his neck, allowing him to pull back just enough to slip a hand between their bodies and take Goshiki’s cock into his hand. 

The sweet burn of Goshiki’s nails digging into his skin encouraged Tendou further, angling his hips perfectly to make sure that Goshiki nearly shouted his name at the depth of each thrust.  All shyness and reservations gone, as Tendou knew they would be, Goshiki pressed back onto Tendou’s cock, chasing an end Tendou was determined to give him.

Tendou was sure at least one of Goshiki’s fingernails had pierced his skin by the time the boy came over his stomach and started to settle down.  He tried to keep his hips moving for Tendou, knowing he was probably close behind as his breathing got shallower. 

Tendou felt Goshiki’s hands on his face as his hips began to stutter, pulling him down into a sweet kiss that swallowed his moans as he spilled his come inside the condom.  Goshiki kissed him until he came down from his high, before releasing his legs from Tendou’s hips so that he could pull out.

Tendou laid down beside Goshiki after disposing of the condom and wiping Goshiki’s stomach down with a towel that he already needed to wash.  Goshiki immediately curled up against his side, one of his legs finding a comfortable spot on his hip as he got cozy.

The affection Goshiki always showed him after they got intimate was always endearing, and Tendou couldn’t help but press a kiss between his boyfriend’s eyes as he started to drift off to sleep.

“Nap time, Tsu?”

“Nap time,” Goshiki confirmed, nodding his head against Tendou’s shoulder as he tucked his arms between their bodies to preserve the warmth of their previous activities.

“Alright then.  I guess you can fix the rat’s nest that’s made its home on top of your head after we wake up.”

Tendou only heard a huff from his boyfriend before he felt a sharp pain in his nipple as Goshiki twisted it between his fingers.  Then, he felt warm, soft lips tracing over his skin in apology, but it’s not like Tendou could stay mad at that face anyway.

No matter how tempting Goshiki was being, or how much of a brat, he was still remarkably cute as he cuddled into Tendou’s arms.

And he was still cute, even with his bowlcut hair ruffled almost beyond recognition.  Tendou just couldn’t help himself from pressing his face into Goshiki’s hair, letting out a deep sigh as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s slender frame, and following him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request a while ago for some nsfw TenGoshi and I finally was able to get around to it. I love these two guys so much and I hope you guys do too. They need so much more love.
> 
> Also has anyone else noticed that Goshiki doesnt seem to be able to control his hair as the match goes along? Because I have.


End file.
